fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Lowen Heartz/Fighting Method
Lowen's fighting method is a combination of intense physical training and observational skills that allows him to pick up new techniques and styles of combat to create his own. He blends his physical abilities, such as strength, speed and agility to perform many of his attacks. And then increases the power and effectiveness of these attacks through the use of his Gear. Training Ever since he was young, Lowen has always had a desire to fight in the GIFL and loved the idea of being challenged in battle. With his father being a former Regional Champion of Julian Lowen knew he had it in him to become a champion. Rubin has stated that within Lowen's veins flows the power of his father and has the potential to being anything he wanted. Even before his mother passed away, Lowen had been secretly training to become strong like his father. This involved running and climbing all over Whorl, sometimes with heavy sacks filled with rocks strung across his back. When Eva died, this program only intensified as he got older with his father even teaching him how to fight. The pain of loss was focused through their training and Lowen immersed himself in fighting. This would sometimes lead to trouble, with older boys picking on him and him having to defend himself. But as a Heartz, Lowen always seemed to persevere. When his father couldn't fight anymore and was left in a wheelchair he took on small jobs that were quite laborous and exhausting. It helped build a lean and tough body, but as he matured and accessed his Drive, his strength also grew to astounding levels. Unfortunately, he couldn't learn all the Heartz secrets from his father since he passed away so early. Instead, his Uncle Rubin trains him now at his gym in Julius. Here, he goes through strict and intense phsyical and mental excersises. Heartz Training Physical Training Lowen's physical training involves lifting massive weights to strengthen and toughen every part of his body. The special equipment that exists in Rubin's gym have the capacity to load up to four tons of weight to lift. Lowen has lifted up to 2 tons with effort though using his Gear can exceed the maximum of any machine. Rubin has Lowen use only his base strength when lifting weights so that when using Ever Legend magnifies his strength proportionately. This extends to both arm and leg exercises so that he can increase his punching power and leaping ability. To build his speed, Lowen regularly does laps around Julius and clocks himself so that he better his time. Strengthening his leg muscles involves similar weight training to his arms, but also incorporates swimming to work additional muscles. All in all, his physical training is about 3 hours each for six days a week, allowing a day to rest. To toughen the body, Lowen regularly participates in sparring matches. Though sparring is a loose term used in this situation since he mainly stands there and allows his opponents to strike him. This helps develop a higher resistance to damage and increase his ability to withstand punishment. All these exercises also help increase his stamina so that he can fight longer and maintain physical activities for greater periods of time. Endurance Training Developing the body is only half of his training program since the mind needs to be equally strengthened. A strong mind allows Lowen to endure pain and discomfort, while simultaneously resisting distractions. This allows Lowen to focus on the tasks in front of him. Much of his mental training involved being placed in areas of extreme temperatures, such as a steam rooms at the gym or the bitterly colder caves in Whorl. Lowen would have to stand within these areas for hours to help develop a strong endurance. Fighting Style Heartz Style Fighting Lowen, as well as his father and uncle, is a practioner of the Heartz Style of fighting, which is a form of free fighting that uses every part of the body to attack with, including elbows, knees and headbutts. As an avid fan of martial arts and the GIFL, Lowen has spent the better part of fighting career learning techniques he's witnessed in battle and creating his own unique version of it. His fighting style consists of offensive, defensive and grappling maneuvers that utilizes his strength and speed, and has trained himself to execute these techniques in any of his forms when using Ever Legend. When using Strong Heartz, his techniques focus on power attacks and heavy handed punches. When using Fast Heartz, he utilizes speed based attacks such as flying knees and spinning kicks. Aside from his own personal blend, Lowen was also trained briefly by his father and then later his uncle, and majority of his movelist consists of these learned techniques. Movelist Many of Lowen's standard techniques are moves that he's witnessed other fighters perform and incorporated into his own fighting style. Not following any particular martial arts style, his moves instead blend into one another and creates his own version of the move when executed. Standarad Techniques Gear Techniques Full Gear When activating Full Gear, Lowen automatically enters his Platinum Heartz mode and subsequently receives a massive boost to all his physical stats, not just a single one at a time. Without this limitation, he is incredibly more powerful and all of his finishing moves are delivered with devastating damage.